Lo que oculta tu fría mirada
by kirachan Tezuka
Summary: Tezuka tiene una hermana? bueno en sí, todo él es un misterio, por eso es irresistible. RYOSAKU, aunque alguien más despertará en él sentimientos nunca vividos. El RYOSAKU está en peligro....


Lo que oculta tu fría mirada

テニスの王子様

Autora: Kirachan Tezuka

Disclaimer: Sobra decir que PoT no me pertenece TToTT y los personajes tampoco (XQ...), excepto los que he creado para este fic y obviamente mi amado kunimitsu Tezuka, (naa mentira pertenecen a T.K.) pero en lo único que sí me pertenece y es solo mío son en mis largas noches de insomnio...jajajaja...que son muchas y las cuales disfruto mucho, ahhh pero no vayan a pensar mal! Ok simplemente me refiero a cuando se me va el sueño y disfruto escribiendo fics sobre él pues es mi gran inspiración (ajajá seguro que pensaron que soy una pervertida, pues NO...al menos eso creo XD)

Dedicatoria: Y como este es mi primer fic lo quiero dedicar a una gran amiga Rita chan , a la cual le debo el haberme mostrado lo maravilloso que es The Prince of Tennis, me dio un motivo más para amar esta vida,...y lo digo desde el momento que vi a Tezuka kun... pero esa historia para otro momento, bueno como seguía diciendo le estoy infinitamente agradecida y...

-Kira no deberías dejar que lo lean de una vez...-dice un joven de anteojos entrando a un estudio.

-...no seas tan malo Tezuka kun, solo le agradecía a mi amix por que gracias a ella te conocí...y soy muy feliz...- Kira le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas. Mientras Tezuka le acariciaba el rostro suavemente.

-...yo igual, pero será mejor que...pues que...-

-...no lo puedo creer, Tezuka Kunimitsu dudando, esto es de pelicula...-dijo Kira con algo de mofa.

-...solo tú haces que me sienta así,...bueno continúa...- dijo algo sonrojado el muchacho de anteojos-...espero a que termines...-

-...sip...-dijo igual de sonrojada

Bien, sin más interrupciones a leer...

Capitulo 1: Encuentros Inesperados

Una mañana fuera de la escuela media Seigaku:

-Bueno, mañana comienzan tus clases, hubieran comenzado hoy, pero...- dijo seriamente el capitán de seigaku.

-Descuida, despues de todo pensaba conocer las instalaciones para irme adaptando, tu sabes, es mas divertido así – contestó la joven guiñándole un ojo al capitán el cual quedo muy confundido.

-No olvides que tienes que dar tu examen de entrada a las 8: 15 – lo dijo en un tono de obligación.

-Que? No es posible, acabo de llegar,...no podría darlo despues...-dijo la joven algo suplicante

-Nadesico...-contesto el muchacho de anteojos quien miro de una manera inquisidora a la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

-De acuerdo ganaste-dijo un poco desanimada la joven haciendo un puchero muy gracioso, el cual logro sacarle una tierna sonrisa al joven capitán– daré el examen.

-Toma-dijo tezuka acercándole un papel a la joven –allí esta indicado la sub. Dirección, donde darás tu examen, pero primero recogerás tu uniforme done la secretaria...-

-OK-lo dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente el papel.

-Me voy – dijo el joven- ¿porque no me acompañas?, iré a ver a la entrenadora, y luego te acompaño a la sub. Dirección.

-No, preferiría encontrarlo por mi cuenta-contesto- además ahora me encantaría ver primero las canchas de tenis.

-Como tu quieras-dijo Tezuka, contemplando por un momento a la que el consideraba como "su pequeña hermana" con una mirada tierna (una faceta realmente desconocida de Tezuka-Kunimitsu)

-No me pasara nada, no te preocupes.- dijo dulcemente la joven.

Tezuka entro en la realidad con la suave voz de Nadesico, la cual se le acercó y le planto un dulce beso en la mejilla (no hay que pensar mal), seguido por un abrazo algo torpe. Que se podía esperar haberse separado de niños durante siete años, había marcado la diferencia entre ambos.

-Nos vemos en casa- se limitó a decir la joven.

Algo soñadora se alejo, tarareando una canción en ingles; mientras su hermano la seguía con la mirada, no quería dejarla sola, _ya no lo haría, la cuidaría por siempre, ella ya no estará ni se sentirá sola!. _Por alguna extraña razón el se sentía culpable de su alejamiento, a pesar de que el bien sabia que sus padres eran los culpables.

Tezuka entro rápidamente a la sala de profesores y se encontró con Sumire.

-Tezuka, te esperaba más tarde-dijo algo sorprendida la profesora Sumire- se que eres muy puntual, pero porque llegaste media hora antes?-

-Eh, bueno... tuve que acompañar a alguien-dijo el castaño un poco cortante.

-De acuerdo, no te interrogo más-contesto de una manera normal, pues ya conocía el carácter del muchacho.-aquí tienes las planillas.

_-"Claro, cómo pude haberlo olvidado?"- _el ranking comenzaba en una semana, se le había borrado de la mente ese pequeño detalle. La llegada de Nadesico lo había tomado frío, su padre se lo había avisado en el último momento ni siquiera le había pedido su opinión.

-Te sucede algo, Tezuka –dijo la profesora sumire al ver la mirada abstraída del joven.

-eh? No, no sucede nada contestó. Tomó los papeles y se dirigió a un escritorio cerca de la ventana en la que se podía divisar las canchas de tenis. Se sentó y dio un gran suspiro, tal vez inconscientemente, pero fue percibido por la profesora.

_-"Tezuka que te ocurre, no eres el de siempre¿olvidaste el ranking verdad? No eres de esas personas que expresan sus preocupaciones a los demás, en su totalidad; casi no los podemos percibir, pero ahora te veo diferente. Hay algo que te preocupa realmente¿o tal vez alguien?"_-pensó la profesora, a todos los chicos del club los quería como a sus hijos y kunimitsu no era la excepción, de ahí su preocupación.

Al mismo tiempo Nadesico caminaba por un pasillo del tercer piso observando minuciosamente el nuevo uniforme que le había dado la secretaria de la escuela.

-Que combinación más... Extraña de colores – lo dijo buscando la palabra adecuada y a la vez muy sarcásticamente-Nada comparado con el uniforme de mi "antigua escuela en Londres"- poniendo énfasis en estas últimas palabras.-Pero que estoy diciendo, actúo como esas niñas ricas inútiles-Se lo decía asimisma en modo de reproche.

Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza como intentando olvidar aquellas palabras tan petulantes, suspiró profundamente y volvió a lo suyo,

comenzando a cantar una canción (valga la redundancia) con una hermosa pronunciación británica:

_I thought I saw a man brought to life_

_He was warm; he came around_

_Like he was dignified,… _

_(By Natalia Imbruglia "torn")_

De repente logro ver un salón con una señal_ 3° A, _-Ese debe ser el salón de mi hermano-pensó Nadesico la cual no terminaba de entender porque razón su hermano tenía tanto miedo de dejarla sola. -_"Ya no soy una niña, soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola, supongo que él todavía no acepta que he crecido"-. _

Seishuen Gakuen desde esa hora se veía muy hermoso, los pasillos silenciosos con un cálido sol que con una delicada s ráfaga de luz hacían brillas las ventanas, haciéndolas resplandecer.

Ella decidió ver las canchas de tenis, desde pequeña había visto jugar a Tezuka y por ello le fascinaban, además no solo le encantaba ver jugar a su hermano sino que ella misma lo practicaba, después de todo ella pertenecía al club de tenis en su escuela y al Lawn tennis club (n/a: es el más famoso de todos los centros de tenis y sede de los Campeonatos de Tenis sobre Hierba el famoso torneo Wimbledon) cerca de Lambeth donde vivía.

Esa era la única manera de no sentirse sola, practicándolo se desahogaba y mantenía en su mente los recuerdos de su vida cando su familia aun seguía unida y en especial le recordaba a Tezuka.

Era aun muy temprano, ella se preguntaba porque Tezuka iba tan temprano, pero haciendo memoria él siempre había sido extremadamente puntual desde niño.

-7:15- se dijo mientras acomodaba su reloj plateado- "Presiento que este será un día muy largo"-soltando su último suspiro del día.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida más cercana hacia las canchas de tenis, pasó al lado de un salón con una puerta blanca que tenía un letrero que decía claramente _Laboratorio _se detuvo con un poco de curiosidad, pues en su internado aquellos salones eran verdaderamente majestuosos, ella tenía que aceptarlo, tal vez los de Seigaku no se compararían.

-_Otra vez esos pensamientos tan presuntuosos, Nadesico_- se decía así misma.-De seguro no hay nadie-lo dijo juguetonamente.

Pero al momento de girar la perilla de la puerta pudo ver que emergía un humo blanco proveniente del laboratorio.

-_debe haber alguien dentro-_y sin más que pensar entro a aquel laboratorio pensando que había ocurrido un accidente.

Al entrar se dio con la sorpresa de que aquel humo no era toxico, por el contrario tenia un olor agradable como el de un perfume. Además aquel humo se desvanecía poco a poco, dando una mejor vista del salón, ella pudo divisar una figura, que ella dedujo que era un estudiante, el cual se encontraba sentado cerca de un pupitre.

-Eh,...hola, te encuentras bien?-diciéndolo de una manera muy segura (obvio no? Digna hermana de Tezuka)

Aquel joven volteó y la observo muy sorprendido, regalándole, por así decirlo, una sonrisa.

-Discúlpame por asustarte-le dijo el muchacho mientras acomodaba sus gafas.-Es que estoy haciendo...un preparado especial.

-Un preparado?- pregunto la joven con algo de expectativa .

-En realidad son jugos proteínicos-respondió el muchacho de gafas-Son mi orgullo.

-Ya veo-dijo Nadesico-Pero tiene un color muy peculiar... no lo crees-lo mencionó al ver el color granate verdoso del supuesto preparado.

-Eso es cierto pero tiene un sabor delicioso- dijo el joven-no te gustaría ser la primera en tomarlo, te doy ese honor, -tomando el vaso y acercándoselo a la joven.

-Ah, lo siento mucho pero sería inadecuado que una dama acepte algo de un caballero desconocido-dijo Nadesico con una linda sonrisa.

-Buen punto- contesto el joven algo desconcertado, colocando el vaso en el mechero que estaba apagado- además creo que aún no esta lista.-Que buena manera de expresarte, hace tiempo que no escucho a una niña hablar así-dijo el joven-Tan...delicadamente.

-Gracias, es de costumbre en realidad- contesto algo ruborizada.

-Veo que no eres de Seigaku-dijo el joven el cual comenzó a guardar los utensilios del laboratorio.

-Prácticamente lo soy, hoy mi hermano me inscribió.-diciéndolo en una manera muy alegre-Y mañana comienzan mis clases oficialmente.

-Ya veo, es un placer conocerte-dijo el joven algo sonriente extendiendo su mano en modo de saludo.- Inui Sadaharu.

-Igualmente- contesto la joven estrechando la mano de Sadaharu-Nadesico Tez...

-Inui -se pudo escuchar la alegre voz de una joven. (La cual interrumpió la presentación que hasta yo estaba esperando). La cual se paro en la puerta del laboratorio que se hallaba abierta.

Ambos voltearon, y la joven recién llegada al ver las manos de ellos juntas se torno algo molesta cambiando el tono de su voz. Nadesico lo soltó inmediatamente, al ver que le incomodo a aquella joven tal escena.

-SADAHARU-dijo muy molesta la joven, esquivando su mirada a la data king-La...profesora de química te busca urgentemente...-termino diciendo de arranque para luego salir corriendo del aula.

-Akami, espera –dijo Sadaharu algo asustado.

Se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente, pero antes de salir se dirigió a Nadesico.

-Discúlpame, pero tengo que...-dijo el joven algo preocupado.

-Descuida, nos veremos en otra oportunidad-dijo nadesico algo apenada.

-Hay un 85 de posibilidades que nos volvamos a ver- le dijo algo ya calmado.-Nos vemos luego entonces.

Ella lo vio salir por la puerta blanca, pero de la nada regreso.

-Ah, si lo olvidaba. ¡Bienvenida a Seishuen Gakuen!-dijo el joven, para luego salir corriendo.

Ella sonrió muy divertida.

-"Que pena, seguro era su novia, espero que no haya pensado mal".-se decía muy preocupada- que chico tan agradable, con que Sadaharu.

Salió de aquel laboratorio y miro su reloj-Son las 7:25, todavía es muy temprano-se dijo asimisma algo inquieta.-Pero no me iré sin ver esas fantásticas canchas de tenis.

Saliendo del edificio pudo notar que el sol a pesar de ser muy temprano ya alumbraba todos los alrededores. Cerró lentamente los ojos sintiendo la suave brisa recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

_Pov Nadesico_

"_Extrañaba todo esto, esta brisa cálida que no en todos los sitios se siente. Puedo recordar cada momento que pase con ellos, como añoro regresar a esos viejos momentos en los que me sentía protegida en los brazos de mi padre, el cual ahora solo me brinda, una mirada fría de algo que ni siquiera sé. Tezuka tu eres mi único consuelo, eras y seguirás siendo el único en quien yo me apoye, ya sea en mis momentos de tristeza, como para en los momentos de alegría, los cuales eran siempre que tú estabas a mi lado"._

Sin darse cuenta había permanecido un momento con los ojos cerrados y sus manos aferradas, cerca de su corazón sintiendo los latidos de éste. Los abrió igual de lento como los cerró, y se dio cuenta que era observada por alguien, y que se encontraba frente a ella...

_Continuará_

Notas de la Autora: bueno¿que tal les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, y les comunico que este capitulo va a tener dos o tres partes, y como su mismo nombre lo dice van a tratar sobre "encuentros inesperados", en donde Nadesico conocerá uno a uno a los integrantes del equipo de tenis de Seigaku en divertidas y comprometedoras situaciones, para encontrarse finalmente con el príncipe Ryoma.

Pdta: el Ryo/Saku está en peligro

Además...Me gustaría que me dijeran que tal les pareció Nadesico como la hermana menor de mi amado Mitsu chan,

-... ¡Kira!...ya te he dicho que no me llames así frente a tus lectoras...- dice Tezuka levantándose del sillón

-...ay discúlpame ¿todavía seguías aquí Kuni chan?...-dice cariñosamente

-... ¡kira!...-

-...gomen pero te vez tan lindo cuando te sonrojas así...-

-... de acuerdo,... ya es tarde...te espero en el cuarto...-sale del estudio

-... ¡Kunimitsu, por favor!...no digas esas cosas frente a ellas...jejeje ah pues eso tiene una explicación..."_solo déjenme pensar en una"... "¡lo tengo!"...verán..._ él me está esperando en el cuarto de...la biblioteca, siempre jugamos un partido de ajedrez por las noches...jejeje un juego muy sano e interesante...-

-...así que un juego¿no Kira?...-dice Tezuka muy seductoramente, abrazando por la espalda a la pobre de Kira chan XD

-...me asustaste...y...pues sí hablo de un juego...-dice la Kira muy nerviosa y sonrojada-...bueno ahora sí me despido Cuídense Mucho, y nos vemos Luego...Bye- suspira -...Pensé que nunca me despediría...-

-...si ya terminaste... por que no empezamos el juego ahora...-Tezuka la vuelva a abrazar

-... ¿AH?...-

-... ¿acaso ese juego ya dejo de gustarte?...-

-...jajaja...claro que no...-

_Arigato x soportar mis locuras, por favor dejen Reviews. Bye _


End file.
